Unversed Ventures
by CoutureAndChampagne
Summary: This is one for all you Cal lovers! Cal managed to easily evaporate Rose from his life as he now takes on the role of a loving husband whose wife wants to get her own back for his mischievous antics...using the art of seduction.


_**A/N: Hello guys! Save the rotten tomatoes til the end dears and have a read. I'm contemplating a second part to this OS but honestly I'm just too lazy to write... but who knows maybe some encouragement and reviews from you might make me change my mind. It's one for all you Cal lovers out there in build up to the re-releasing in 3D. Cal is kinda my guilty pleasure from the film, but who can help it, he's so confused and adorable sometimes but just too arrogant to accept it. N'aaaaw :) **_

"The lady doth protest too much methinks" he said huskily from behind her, his lips brushing the back of her earlobe. He watched her breathing visibly quicken as her chest heaved up and down. He had an effect on her and he knew it, he was willing to use it to his advantage.

"Caledon, I'm busy." She lied in an attempt to get out of his embrace. She couldn't do this now, the mere proximity made her heart threaten to jump out of her chest and her erratic breathing wasn't helping much. He had this way of making her feel naked just by looking at her, his intense gaze seemed to be undressing her and it made that warm feeling froth up in the pit of her stomach and work its way south.

Those sinfully full lips moved down her jaw and left a trail of hot, wet kisses before gliding down the column of her neck. She couldn't help but slide her eyes shut and dip her head back to give him more access regardless of what she had been saying seconds ago. She more felt than saw him grin as he continued his sensual attack and slid his hands down her arms tantalisingly slowly. The gentle fragrant notes of woody musk floated around her being and seized his senses, fuelling his passionate assault. Lips never leaving the creamy skin at her throat, he tugged the book from her almost limp fingers and placed it on the shelf gently.

She had been trying to sort out the books in the library when he had caught sight of her. She had been standing alone in the vast room with no pesky servants about, nimble fingers rearranging manuscripts and classic novels. A few loose tendrils of her hair were curling down from her bun and that adorable heart-shaped birthmark was peeking out just above her collar. The chandelier glowed overhead, enhancing her Goddess-like beauty. She looked simply delectable. He was just too selfish to let an opportunity like that go.

When he reached her shoulder he placed slight pecks on the unblemished skin and then slowly pushed away the collar of her dress to reveal the mark that drove him wild. At that moment he had a compulsive urge to make his own mark on her. To make a mark that would identify her as his property, something no one else could touch but him. He bit into her shoulder ardently making her gasp as her hand shot up to entangle in his wet hair, pulling him closer. His moist tongue then slid over the blue bruise that was already forming as he soothed the innocent skin, as he pulled her back flush into his chest. A smirk adorned his handsome face as his hand covered hers in his hair and he watched her angelic face frown endearingly when he removed her fingers and placed them at her sides.

"Open your eyes Belle." He instructed in a low whisper. She obeyed slowly, slightly dazed. He promptly stepped back and regained composure and spoke as if he were only making conversation about the weather a few seconds ago.

"I do believe you were sorting these books Mrs Hockley, so sorry to disturb." He said, placing a novel in her hands and trying to contain his smile.

"Yes." She replied rather numbly as if registering where she was and what she was doing. He turned on his heel, the mischievous twinkle in his eye not gone unnoticed by his stupefied wife and strolled out of the room.

When she salvaged control over her body again, she spun round to face the bookshelf and stared intently at the book in her hands. He loved to tease her like that didn't he? He liked seeing her squirm under his fervent gaze. Well if he was Mr. Caledon Hockley then she was Mrs. Arabella Caledon Hockley and she was no less a tigress. She could harness all the raw ardour within her and use it as a technique on the battlefield like he did. Heck she would. She would play by his rules in his own game and beat him to it, get further ahead even, she could take it as far as she liked.

_But would that be too brash and bold?_ She countered herself.

He was her husband for crying out loud she could do whatever she pleased with him away from prying eyes.

A soft pink blush embellished her cheeks as she contemplated how she would get him into the boudoir and she impulsively cursed herself for thinking such ungodly thoughts. Tinkly laughter escaped her rouged lips and she slapped her forehead into the hardback book in her hands at the inner battle raging within her. She was actually thinking about ways to unleash her wrath on her unsuspecting husband in the bedroom who thought his wife to be a naive little thing. This venture was going to be fun she thought before resuming her drudgery on the several book cases in the spacious library, tip tapping her feet melodically and occasionally fingering the bruise on the base of her neck.


End file.
